Temperance
by Sonomura
Summary: Yamato really went with his threat, Sai and Sakura must cooperate with each other in order to break out of the four pillar jutsu, but what could they do when they could barely tolerate each other? Patience was the key.


**Author: **Youko Mitsutama

**Rating: **T for language

**Pairing: **Sai x Sakura

**Genre:** General/Romance

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Belongs to Kishimoto Masashi.

**Note: **Spoilers fromchapter 286 and up.This slightly AU, and my take on what _could_ happen if Yamato actually went with his threat of caging them in his jutsu. This fic is probably going to be 4 chapters at most. Probably.

**Temperance**

**Chapter 1 – **"Yamato's Plan"

He was irritating

Very VERY irritating and seem to always grate on her nerves

Sakura wasn't a vain person, she didn't think she was an exquisite beauty nor did she _really_ care when people insults how she look as she did years before, but the fact the dark haired teenager constantly_ loved_ to call her ugly accompanied by that creepy fake smile of his annoyed her way more than it should.

Not to mention the fact that he and Naruto had to fight, if not physically then verbally, for the entirety of their journey.

'_Speak of the devil' _

"That's it." She suddenly shouted, pointing a shaky finger at black haired root member, who was just about to start another fight with the blond haired boy "If you pick on Naruto about his…_youknowwhat_ or call me _'ugly' _one more time, I'm going to call you…'_Chipatama'_ for the remainder of the time that I have to endure your oh-so-enjoyable presence. Seeing as you, oh I don't know, _love _things that are below the belt_"_

'_Now now Sakura, Sai probably has a reason for the way he acts, didn't he say that his brother died?_'

Yeah, but not having a family doesn't give him the right to be rude. Naruto grew up without a family, and he turned out nice…_sort of._

"Seriously?" Sai retorted taunting "Your bite is probably as lame as your bark. I could care less about what you call me, and I doubt someone like you could keep up with that for more than a day."

'_Okay Sakura, breathe in. Breathe out. Try thinking that he's Sasuke-kun'_

"Bite me, _Dick head"_

But then again…Sasuke-kun wasn't _this_ much of an asshole, not to mention the fact that Sasuke was _much_ cuter.

"Sorry, but you're not appealing enough for me to want to do that, _ugly_"

And thus patience flew out the window…

"ENOUGH!" Yamato exclaimed, startling them back just as Sakura was about ready to punch Sai's smirk off his face, the latter expecting the blow and already prepared to block, while the blond haired boy was happily cheering on the pastel haired kunoichi.

All had paused in silence mid-action, eyes moving to focus on their team's leader.

All knew better than to test said captain's earlier threat regarding the mokuton ninjutsu.

"Hai, Yamato-taichou" All three replied monotonously at the same time

"Seriously…you three, can't you all stop fighting just for _a second_?"

The faux team7's members merely stared back blankly

Naruto finally broke the silence by shouting the usual "He started it!" accompanied by an accusing finger towards the other boy, though the latter's face stayed in its usual stoic mask.

'_Obviously no. Isn't that right, Chipatama?' _ Sakura thought bitterly, directing a _sweet_ smile towards Sai.

As if reading her mind, Sai equally faked a smile right back.

Sakura countered with a glare

Sai returned it with a smirk

Yamato gave a sigh, lifting a hand to rub his temple, he really didn't know what to do to keep his new wards from biting each other's head off.

He'd tried gently negotiating, threatening, and even though he didn't want to _actually_ put his threat to use, he believed that he _might_ have to do so.

He'll have to demonstrate his so-called 'reign of terror'.

Considering that Sai was the source of all three's problems, he's the first that he'll consider isolating in the _shichuurou jutsu_.

Putting Naruto in said prison along with Sai was probably suicidal and would do more damage than good. Sakura was more reasonable and had more tolerance than the blond haired teen, not to mention the fact that she seem to be said boy's voice of reason, so he'll put her in there along with the young root member, pray that they'll reconcile, and hopefully convince Naruto to also cease fire.

Yes, the plan was just _perfect._

All he had to do was put it to use.

The ANBU's face slowly contorted into a smile

"Okay kiddies, why don't we all take a rest for the day?"

…and he'd already figure out how to put them into the jutsu without much resistance

Oh if they only _knew_ what he was plotting then…


End file.
